I Make Daddy Pretty!
by elin2002
Summary: Tommy and Kim have a rambuncious 3 year old. Sort of sequel to His What!


_**(I don't own Power Rangers, but I do own some memorabilia but it's mine so you can't have it. This is a kinda sorta sequel to His What?! Thank you to all of you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. And to my friend Mel who never fails to answer my needs for assistance.)**_

It was a couple years after Tommy retired from fighting evil, and Kim was able to return to him. their relationship progressed quickly almost as if they hadn't missed out on 9 months of their marriage. A couple months after Kim's return they found out they were expecting. A tiny baby girl was presented to the couple, they had chosen a name when they were 16 and were finally able to use it however many years later. Teresa Kimberly Oliver was born. The other Rangers were ecstatic at the addition and used every opportunity to spoil her. Her 3rd birthday recently was no exception but one present made Tommy cringe he wanted to keep Teresa his little baby forever. Kim told him to get over it. She was 3 not 30.

Kim had gone shopping with girls leaving Tommy home with Teresa mostly because it was getting close to the child's naptime and Kim didn't feel like handling a cranky child in the middle of the mall. Tommy tired Teresa out by playing with her in the backyard until she started to rub her eyes. He then placed in her bed and went downstairs to grade papers, he didn't realize how tired he was until he sat down on the couch. Pretty soon he was laying down sound asleep. Sometime later Teresa had woken up and padded downstairs armed with her present from Uncle Rocky and Auntie Aisha. She knew even at her young age that if Tommy was awake there was no way he would let her do this. She scrambled up onto couch as carefully as her 3 year old body would allow and sat on Tommy's chest. It was there that Kim found her about a half hour later, trying not to laugh Kim knew she had to stop the assault.

"Teresa Kimberly Oliver what are you doing?!"

"I make Daddy pretty, Mommy."

"I see that Baby, where did you get the make up?"

"Auntie Sha and Uncle Rocky." Kim rolled her eyes up to the ceiling.

"Okay come here. Go upstairs and put that stuff in my room. Then go to your's." Said Kim lifting Teresa off of Tommy.

"Are you mad?" She asked sticking her bottom lip out.

"No, just go." Kim waited until she heard Teresa upstairs to start laughing and taking pictures on her camera, she then sat down on the couch next to Tommy's legs.

"Hey Handsome." She said rubbing his chest.

"Hey when did you get back?"

"Couple minutes ago. Long enough to see you getting a makeover."

"What are you talking about?"

"How did you not notice 30 lbs. of baby sitting on your chest."

"Ugh, she was asleep, I started grading papers."

"Uh-huh. Go look in the mirror."

"What? Why?"

"Come on, just go." Said Kim trying and not succeeding in moving her solid muscle husband from the couch.

"Oh my God, tell me you didn't take pictures."

"I took pictures." Said Kim backing away from him as he started to give chase.

"Please don't post them." Said Tommy smiling catching her.

"Oh they are so getting posted tonight so everyone can see how Teresa made Daddy pretty."

**(Later that night)**

Later on Tommy was checking his messages on Facebook and cringed when he saw his brother by blood and his brothers-in-arms comments on the picture that his evil wife had posted.

**Jason Scott** if RZG could see you now they'd be more afraid of your 3 year old.

**David Trueheart** You have how many black belts, and a 3 year old got the drop on you?

**Zack Taylor** Does this mean we call you Beautiful now?

**Rocky DeSantos** Best $15 I ever spent!

**Billy Cranston** This is sad, but why am I laughing instead of crying.

**Carter Grayson** Is this a new regulation?

**Adam Park** Was there a mission to the beauty parlor that I missed?

**Connor McKnight** Should I be callin you Dr. Rainbow now?

**Tommy Oliver** I HATE YOU ALL! ROCKY JUST YOU WAIT!

The amount of likes on the pictures surpassed the amount of friends and family they had on Facebook if that was possible, but he loved his little girl and would gladly let her 'make him pretty' just to see her smile the way she did when he put her to bed that night. Just as long as Kim's phone and camera were broken.

The End

PS. He hid the make up.


End file.
